


New Years Eve

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Celebrating New Years was never something they got to do. Family time between 609 and 610*Note I do not own anything everything belongs to DC just an adaption





	New Years Eve

Felicity was happy, sure things were not fabulous but they were good. She was confident in her relationship (marriage OMG) and business and now with the New Year approaching she was even more excited for the bundle of joy she was going to get to see on their one month anniversary.

“I really need to pee this has to hurry up.” Felicity squealed at Oliver.

“It won’t be long now we are in the exam room so the technician should be here shortly and the doctor.” Oliver kissed her temple.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut just as the doctor walked in. “are we ready to get a second look at this little one?”

“Yes” they both spoke in unison.

“Okay, Felicity this is going to feel slimy but the gel is warm so it won’t cause anymore discomfort. I know it’s hard to drink that much water and hold it but it does allow for a clearer picture.” The technician said as she squeezed the gel onto Felicity’s stomach. The screen was dark and then all of a sudden you could see this little peanut looking thing and inside was a tiny little human being. .  
Head, arms, Hands, legs everything except teeny tiny. They made this little person, the tears started and haven’t stopped the entire time the doctor was talking she sure hoped Oliver was listening. 

She hugged Oliver and he kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly at the same time. Everything else in their lives the problems with the team, the FBI investigation everything was gone just them all the love they had was growing inside her.

The doctor printed off pictures from the ultrasound and Felicity ran to the bathroom. Back in the doctor’s office she was a little more composed.

“Everything is developing normally and you seem to be doing well. Are you still having Nausea? Any pain?” The doctor asked.

Felicity replied, “Still having some nausea but not as much hopefully it stops soon and I feel like a pulling almost tightening.”

“That’s perfectly normal and the morning sickness should subside soon. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins and in a couple of weeks we will do some blood work and in 2 months we will do another ultrasound.”

Oliver and Felicity nodded and Oliver took her hand and they walked out of the meeting staring at the print offs.

“How are things this week with Curtis is he still being short with you in answering questions?”

“Yes and I pointed out that at least I didn’t put tracking nanites in his food to follow him around. He just gave me this in shocked kind of look and didn’t talk to me at all after that. I think I might have cut his argumentative state with that sentence because all he said to me when I left was ‘bye.’” Felicity shook her head she cannot understand the hypocrisy of it all. 

Oliver stroked her arm as he parked the car at the apartment. “Will is going to want one of these should we just let him pick one?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Felicity bit her bottom lip as she looked at the pictures. “It’s like I can’t take my eyes off of this little peanut.”

“I know what you mean, I missed all this stuff with Will. I am soooo happy to get to do this with you.” Oliver pushed the button for the elevator to their apartment.

Felicity leaned on him as they rode up. In the apartment Will was playing a video game and Thea was reading a magazine.

“How is everything? Did you get pictures? Let me see.” Thea exclaimed.

“Woah, slow down Speedy. Can we get our coats off and comfortable first?” Oliver gave her a look.

“No!” Will and Thea said at the same time.

Felicity started laughing, “Here Thea have a look.” She handed the stack of ultrasound pictures to her.

“Pause that game Will get over here and check this out.” Thea said to William.

Oliver took Felicity’s coat and hung it up as they went to sit on the sofa across from the two of them. “So what do you think?”

“Such a little peanut. Can they tell yet if it is a boy or girl?” Thea asked.

“No it’s too hard to tell yet, they said possibly at the next ultrasound at 20 weeks. But everything is developing normally and can you see those tiny little fingers. I tear up every time I look at them. I can almost forgive peanut for making me sick constantly.” Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek.

“What does everyone want for dinner?” Oliver looked at everyone.

“Can we have Big Belly tonight Dad?” Will gave him this puppy dog look.

“No, and that only works on Felicity,” Felicity smacked his arm. “Ow, how about homemade pizza?”

“Sounds good can we put meat on it this time none of that vegetarian stuff.” Felicity gave him the puppy dog look.

“Fine but, I am adding salad to the menu then.” Oliver kissed her on the forehead as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

“Thanks handsome,” Felicity added. “Will when the cravings portion of this starts to kick in we will probably get a lot of Big Belly then.” Felicity laughed.

“Can I keep one of these for my scrapbook, Mama?” Asked William.

Felicity smiled, “Of course.”

Will took one from the pile and ran into his room. Thea announced she was keeping one too and then Felicity took the rest she put one in Oliver’s wallet and one in her purse then one on the fridge. “I will give one to Mom and Quentin and the rest I will put in the photo album.” 

Dinner was delicious and they played video games then William went to bed. Before Thea left she asked, “Have you heard anything more from Jane Loring on the case?”

“No, but Curtis is being a pill most days although I put him in his place today. I am trying not to get too stressed out about it for the baby’s sake but it is hard.” Felicity leaned on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Dinah hasn’t stopped by the office at all and Rene stays away from me at city hall. John did a bug sweep of the bunker and we found a couple of hidden cameras.” Oliver added.

“I traced the Wi-Fi signal back to a warehouse it looked like James was there because the same infrastructure that was set up at Helix was there as well. I guess they must have planted them when Black Siren forced her way into the bunker. Starting to think we should move that again.” Felicity shook her head.

“I think that you should try talking to Dinah. I really think that there is more going on there. I also talked to Quentin and he said that Rene has given his notice at City Hall. Probably why he is avoiding you.” Thea added.

“John wants to talk to Dinah, I think he has invited her out to dinner with him and Lyla this week. Curtis, he will come around I think especially after he realizes he did the same thing to me last year so hello, Pot calling the kettle black. BTW Thea we have a meeting with Jane in the New Year I think you should come with us.” Felicity said.

“She wants to go over some family stuff and she will be able to go over Rene’s statement to the FBI and see what they have really got there. I am just so frustrated with all of this. The fact,” Oliver speaks in a low whisper, “that I have to keep lying to Will until John is 100% and the trial is going to bring up some horrible things I don’t know if I am ready for him to hear any of that.”

Felicity rubs his back. “I don’t even want him at the trial but I would rather he hear everything from us then from the newspapers. Seriously if it wasn’t for you and the team this city would be a literal pile of rubble if not from the Undertaking then from Amanda Waller Nuking the city’s Mira kuru soldiers. I honestly don’t think the FBI has even tried to catch a Meta or anyone like Cayden James before let alone someone like I don’t know a Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“I know but how do I explain these things to him Honey, honestly sometimes I have a hard time wrapping my head around what we have been through. He has enough nightmares from Chase and Darhk alone, then to add all of the other stuff we’ve been through. Does she even have anything from before Green Arrow or is it all based off of that. I didn’t even know how to explain Nazi doppelgangers to myself let alone him.” Oliver rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

“I know Oliver, Honey he needs to hear this from you and not the Starling Journal or another kid at school. The trial doesn’t start for a few more months we have time to discuss it. Thea you will be there though right?” Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s side.

“Yeah, of Course look Ollie I am going to go home and get some sleep. Roy is supposed to be calling me later. Do you want me to tell him what is going on?” Thea asked.

Oliver looked up and then stood to give his sister a hug. “Of course I would rather he hear any of this from you? I love you Speedy.”

“Love you to Big Brother.” Thea hugged her brother and left to go home.

Oliver turned to Felicity after locking the door holding his hand out to her and they went to bed.  
…………..

New Year’s Eve is always something they never really think about because they are trying to figure out what comes next in their life and who is going to be jumping out of the shadows to make their life an even bigger mess.

“I think we should have everyone over for dinner and celebrate New Year’s here. Oliver you could cook and the kids could have a sleep over. Then Lyla and John could have the rest of the night to themselves. What do you think?” Felicity said leaning on the breakfast bar as she sipped her one and only cup of coffee she was aloud now, which she always took her time savouring.

“I’ll call John and Thea you call your Mom and Quentin. We never really got to celebrate New Year’s this sounds like a good idea.” Oliver leaned over the counter to kiss his wife. 

“Okay, morning Will is there anything special you want for tonight we were going to have the family over to celebrate the New Year?” Felicity asked a very tired looking boy.

“My Mom and I used to buy hats and horns and we ate horderves instead of an actual dinner. Could we do the horderve thing Dad?” Will rubbed his eyes.

“That actually sounds good. Will you know you can talk about anything it doesn’t look like you slept very well last night? What’s going on?” Oliver approached his son.

“I am worried is all. I wish I knew what was going to happen next I just got you and Mama in my life and things started going really well now this whole FBI thing has got me worried. I think I just need to finally get a grip on exactly what your other life was like and why they are coming for you and not say The Flash or the other masks running around this country why focus on you? It’s scary Dad.” Will said that all in one big breath.

Oliver drew his son into a hug. “I know but my other life was something I never wanted you to know about until you were much, much older.” Oliver Sighed.

“I was going through my stuff from Mom’s house and I found this and I watched it. You made this for me to watch when I was 18. I think I might be able to understand better when I am 18 but everything is coming up now I need to know now and maybe then if I can ask the right questions and listen this time instead of being angry about it because I am not angry about it anymore. The ARGUS therapist has helped me place my anger as she calls it. I can handle it Dad I am going to need to know. I also know that you and Mama are always going to be there to help me through it all.” William looked up at his Dad with determination in his eyes.

Felicity stood up came over and put her arms around her boys. “Will how about we do this New Year’s thing and then start anew and talk about all of this in the New Year.”

“Sounds good, Dad. What do you think?” He looked into his father’s eyes which were shiny now from tears forming.

“Okay, New Year’s then talk.” Oliver kissed the top of his head and then turned to Felicity and kissed his beautiful wife while rubbing her stomach.

“Breakfast then we will go shopping and make some calls.” Felicity kissed her husband back.  
……….

That night they had so many types of horderves and put on the Dick Clarks Rockin’ New Year’s Eve. John, Lyla and JJ arrived first and Will and JJ played games until late. Donna arrived with Quentin and Thea and they all sat around drinking sparkling apple juice in honour of Felicity who told them several times they didn’t need to. 

“Felicity honestly it’s okay the kids and Quentin can’t drink either so this is fine who needs alcohol to have fun.” Thea hugged her sister in law then bounced her up and down.

“Thea OMG you are going to make me dizzy.”

“Hey what is going on over here.” Oliver stepped in.

“Oh, Ollie it’s nothing Roy is going to call me at midnight said he wants to talk to you after as well.” Thea slapped him on the shoulder. “Ow!” “Big Baby.”

Felicity was laughing at the whole thing when she noticed a ticker at the bottom of the TV.

…..Russian Mob under investigation by Interpol may have a links to Star City…….

Felicity ran and grabbed her tablet. She looked up the news story. Published this evening by Susan Williams. She went over and pulled Oliver aside and showed him the news report. 

“She even names Anatoly right out that is dangerous isn’t it?” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“What do you think this means?” Oliver asked staring at the article.

“I don’t know. Honestly she had pictures of you on her laptop in Russia with Anatoly still haven’t figured out how she got her hands on those. What it looked like on her laptop is that she started a story about the Russian Mob but got sidetracked. Oliver I hope Interpol is at least protecting her. They usually don’t let anything out in the news until they have something concrete right?” Felicity didn’t want to worry about the Dragon Lady she had thought she had gone back to Gotham. “Isn’t she working in Gotham now?”

“Yes, as far as I know she is. I hope they do otherwise she could be in real danger.” Oliver shook his head and called Lyla and John over.

“I had heard Interpol was going after them maybe that is why the FBI has focused on you they want to use you to get to Anatoly.” Lyla added.

“Well at this point I would help them and feel really good about putting his Russian ass in Guantanamo.” Felicity used her threatening voice which didn’t come out often.

“Woah there tiger. I don’t need you putting yourself into the line of fire especially now.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

“Why?” John and Lyla asked at the same time.

“I’m Pregnant Lyla and Dig. We were going to tell you both tonight at midnight actually I had special present for you both. Geez honey you ruined that.” She smacked Oliver on the shoulder.

“Between you and Thea I am going to have more bruises from you both than anything else. Ow!” Oliver lamented.

“Big Baby!” Lyla and Felicity said at the same time.

“Where’s our present?” John asked.

Felicity went to their room and emerged holding an envelope. John opened it and in the envelope there was a copy of the ultrasound picture and a note saying Peanut Queen and it was addressed to Aunt Lyla and  
Uncle Dig. Lyla hugged Felicity and John gave Oliver a Bro Hug. Then John wrapped his arms around Felicity in a big bear hug.

“Let’s not think about this now. It is almost midnight, boys you ready?” Felicity called to them and they both came running out of Will’s room.

“…5 4 3 2 1 Happy New Year.” Felicity kissed her husband real good and then they both reached over and pulled William into a conjoined hug and they both kissed him on the cheeks.

“Yuck guys come on.” Will blushed but still hugged them both back.

Oliver thought this is what is going to get us through our family the year may bring some heartache but knowing this is what he gets to come home to forever helps and he knows in his heart he will get through it. Just then Thea hands him the phone. “Hi Roy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGal1 for all your help getting me started on this


End file.
